Bagu Zetton
Bagu Zetton is an insectoid hybrid made by a mad Zetton alien, made from using various DNA supplements from insect species across the galaxies. In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, the species is one of the parasitic beings inhabiting the Sekyu Dimension. Appearance Bagu Zetton looks different from many other Zettons, having the body shape of a hornet with mostly moss green color and white limbs. It has elongated horns with three orange diamond shaped eyes. Its mouth is only a few vertical slits to work for it, resembling a knight helmet. It has no wings, just four large pointed scythes and a hornet style lower body with a stinger. It has no arms or legs and instead uses levitation. There are several holes in its back. History Origin Bagu Zetton was made by a mad Zetton alien named Ketura. After having his previous Zetton destroyed by a strange Pandon in a bid for conquest. He went around various worlds like Planet Waiell, Jagira, and some other places, potentially even Planet Plague taking DNA from the various inhabitants of each place. Eventually Ketura once he gathered all of his samples returned to the planet of the Phoenix Pandon and swooped up the remnants of his Zetton, fusing it with the insectoid beasts it collected. From it was formed the first Bagu Zetton that immediately went rampaging around the jungle planet. The Pandon was warned about the bio-weapons presence by its followers and so went to confront the abomination. A great battle occurred between the two, destroying much with Ketura himself terrorizing the planet's inhabitants personally. Near the end of the conflict, Ketura was seemingly killed by a few villagers while Bagu Zetton was destroyed by Phoenix Pandon's greatest attack, finally ending the attacker's hopeful invasion. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Having survived his "death", Ketura eventually found himself at Sekyu Dimension and still possessing the knowledge of his previous DNA samples, the mad alien finally encountered the dimension's ruler Vipermayu. Realizing its natural poison is enough for the recreation of Bagu Zetton, Ketura sought the help of Vipermayu, who creates an army of Bagu Zetton for his conquest of taking Scorpio Nova Universe in the future with his allies, thus in exchange, the alien becomes a lackey for Vipermayu and a permanent citizen of the said dimension. When Scorpium Ultras; Windy, Kaze and Sprout was sent towards Sekyu Dimension by Vipermayu, Ketura sent several Bagu Zettons in an attempt to terminate them. Still lacking in terms of experience, Bagu Zetton was proven as an intense challenge for three of them as Bagu's poisonous-like powers counter the Ultras' attribute-based powers perfectly. However desired of returning to their closest ones, the Scorpiums rose back into power and battled against the Bagu Zettons and crashing them with newer unseen moves and with remarkable teamwork, they hunted down more of the species and finally killed their creator, Ketura while the remaining Bagu Zetton went into hibernation and conflicting with other inhabitants after Vipermayu died. Exhausted from the battle, the Scorpiums presence was known to other beings and forced into hiding until recovery. Another two was sent by Plasma Killersaurus, as a form of distraction to Blitz and Flora on its mission of wiping out their homes and memories with their missing brothers. Powers *'Levitation:' Since Bagu Zetton has no arms or legs to speak of, it uses natural levitation produced by an organ in its abdomen. *'Fire Beetle Flare:' A slightly more powerful version of the One Trillion Degree Fireball with a green tint to it. *'Gaseous Exertion:' From its mouth and hands, Bagu Zetton can expel faint green gas that can give the opponent and other living things nausea. *'Attack Swarm:' A small swarm of human-sized beetles released from the holes on Bagu Zetton's back meant to either attack or distract. *'Scythes:' Bagu Zetton has four large scythes that can be used to stab or slash. **'Scythe Heater:' Bagu Zetton can transfer energy to the scythes and heat them up, giving them a red tint and making them deadlier. *'Stinger:' Bagu Zetton has a sharp stinger capable of piercing ultra armor. **'Bugish Toxin:' A toxin produced naturally, it can temporarily paralyze an enemy for a few seconds, allowing it to potentially escape or get more hits in. **'Bagu Lightning:' Bagu Zetton can fire several streams of lightning from its stinger. Trivia *His design was based on this Devilon variation from Super Fighter Legends. *Bagu means "Bug" in Japanese. Category:Zetton Variations Category:Emgaltan Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Aliens Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju